


You want it dont you?

by UmiIwaizumi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boners, Bottom Rick Grimes, Chair Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Forced Eye Contact, Gun Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lori Lives, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Staring, Woodbury (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiIwaizumi/pseuds/UmiIwaizumi
Summary: Rick goes to Woodbury to confront The governor about what he did to glenn and Maggie. The twist is, Lori's alive and the governor takes a liking to rick.Rick doesnt resist.Just a head cannon I have, slightly inspired by episodes of The Walking Dead-Instead of Merle fighting Glenn it was Phillip and Merle was with Maggie
Relationships: Philip Blake | The Governor/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 3





	You want it dont you?

Rick Grimes was the leader of this group, he had to protect them. Only one way he knew how, he had to confront the "governor" for his behavior. He took Daryl and The two new prisoners, Axel and Oscar. He walked up to Woodbury, motioned for Daryl and the prisoners to sneak inside and distract guards as he slipped past into the governor's house. 

The governor was sitting on his couch, reading a book when Rick snuck over to him and put a gun to his head. Phillip lowered his book and knew exactly who it was. 

"Do you have any weapons on you?" Rick asked with his finger dangerously around the trigger.

"Only that gun you see on the side table, Sherriff" Phillip teased him with the nickname.

The stupid nickname caught Rick off guard and the Governor grabbed his gun, stood up and pointed it at Rick. Rick lowered his gun with ease and sighed.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion with you about the events that went on yesterday, "Governor" " Rick also teased him. 

Phillip smirked and put his gun in his pocket. He motioned for him to come in another room of his house, seemingly to be an office. Rick rolled his eyes, they could've just spoke in the living room no need to get all fancy.

The Governor sat across Rick at the desk. Rick sat down and looked across at him. Phillip was taller than Rick, and Rick wouldn't lie he felt a bit inferior when standing next to him. But they were sitting down so.

"You wanna tell me why you did that to Glenn and Maggie?" Rick asked the soulless man

"The asian boy and country chick? Oh! I was just getting payback, they killed my men." Phillip bluntly responded

"They killed.. your men? And you attempted to kill Glenn and rape Maggie?" Rick wasn't having his bullshit.

"Rape-? You make me laugh Rick, I dont swing that way." The Governor laughed darkly

Rick furrowed his eyebrows "She came to us, crying. Glenn said she had no shirt on when he got to her" 

The governor shrugged, not seeming to want to answer. This infuriated Rick. Rick scoffed. He thought of what else to say, and accidentally zoned out. He zoned back in only to be greeted with The Governor standing in front of him, Rick was at crotch level, so he could see The Governor's bulge through his pants.

Rick looked up to the Governor smirking and staring down at Rick. Rick felt very vulnerable and inferior. 

"You assumed I Raped Maggie. No, that was your old friend Merle Dixon. I told you, I don't swing that way. Are you jealous?" The governor put a hand on Rick's shoulder to mimick comforting touches. 

"Jealous- Who do you think I am? No. I have a wife and I didnt know Merle did that. But you still allowed it to happen." Rick was flustered at Phillip's comment.

"Yeah I did allow it to happen, I didnt think he would harass her like that i just thought he'd toss her around. And are you sure about the jealous thing. You stopped looking at me when we were talking." Phillip laughed as he noticed Rick's eyes flicker away from him after speaking the last sentence.

Rick was ignoring the Governor. Dangerous move, Phillip grabbed Rick's gun out of Rick's pocket and put it to his head. 

"Now Rick you don't wanna make me get bloody right? I don't want your brains all over me. Just do what I say and I wont pull the trigger, cowboy." The Governor watched as Rick shifted uncomfortably. But it was obvious he was willing to do anything to save his life. 

That was until Rick sat for a moment, the gun to his head and the Governor towering him. He punched the governor's hand and the gun flew out of his hand, he forgot to pull the trigger so nothing happened. He stood up and pushed the Governor away, grabbing a knife on the desk only for it to be smacker out of his hands as well Next thing Rick knew his wrists were so rudely pinned against the wall of the office. 

Phillip shoved a leg in between his thighs and Basically Rick was sitting on his leg now. The Governor chuckled as Rick tried to fight him away, but to no avail. Phillip grabbed Rick and shoved him up further the wall. Phillip was so close Rick had no choice but to wrap his legs around him. He tried thrusting against him to shove him away but it didnt work.

"Oh Rick, you're a fighter. A natural born leader. Imagine if your group, your friends, your son, your 𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘦 saw you wrapped around me like a submissive girl." The Governor laughed at Rick's red face.

"I ain't no girl, and I had no choice. You pinned me up here." Rick half lied, as he didnt have a choice but also really wanted to be up there.

The governor didnt believe his lies and started fumbling with Rick's belt. Rick noticed and thrust his hips at him again, successfully. The governor let go of Rick's arms and clenched his stomach since that's where he was hit. Rick scrambled away. But didnt get far. The Governor had already locked the door so Rick was distracted with getting it open. Phillip grabbed Rick's hips and drug him backwards. They both fell into a cushiony, chair. Almost couch like. Rick was sitting on his lap, more on his knees but that was fine. 

This wasn't how Phillip wanted this to go down, but it would do. Phillip slid open a drawer with a hand he realsed from Rick's hips and grabbed a spare gun he had there and put it to Rick's skull once again. 

"You resist, your brains are my new wall decor." Phillip unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down a little. Rick didn't hesitate to do the same. Not only was he now hard form the situation, but he didn't want to die. 

The governor smirked as Rick had finally gave in. both of their pants were now around their ankles. Rick was standing up so that Phillip could get his pants down. Phillip grabbed him and shoved him down backwards near his dick. 

"Now, cowboy. Ride me." Phillip commanded as Rick nodded.

Phillip put his dick in Rick's willing asshole. And watched as his breath became hitched and his knuckled were white from gripping the chair's arms. Rick regained himself and started bouncing. If you asked him about this later, he would deny it but he started getting pleasured. Fast too. With every bounce, Phillip went deeper and closer to his prostate. 

The Governor was also pleasured. He still had a gun to Rick's skull but his other hand was digging into Rick's hips. They'd surely bruise later. Rick kept riding him, riding for climax. 

Rick started moaning, like actually moaning. He was loud too. The governor smirked, but his smirk was overrun by pleasure and it went away. Rick went faster and faster.

"P-Lhilliap" Rick choked out the moan, not wanting it to leave. 

He kept pushing and going faster, Phillip was finally deep enough that he was completly in and aimed for Rick's prostate. Rick was too tired to continue so Phillip gave Rick the Gun and forced him to point it at himself. He grabbed his hips now with both hands and started fucking the shit out of him. Rick's legs were shaking and his asshole would surely hurt later. 

With some more thrusts, directed at his prostate Rick came hard. Everywhere, all over himself. It was long before Phillip Came deep inside of Rick. When they both finished, they were both panting. Both far from regret.Rick stood up, very weakly and put his pants back on. Phillip also put his on. Rick couldn't stand for long and fell back into the wall. 

"Well. I guess that settles it then "cowboy"."The Governor stated as he walked out of the room.

But Rick wasn't done yet, at least for today he was. But tommorow, no.


End file.
